


Hell

by DanicaLane



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaLane/pseuds/DanicaLane
Summary: Merle assults Beth and Daryl saves the day but has to work hard at rebuilding Beth's life





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know this story may be met with a lot of resistance so first off I'm going to say... TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE!! If you don't like it don't read it. If you don't like the idea of Merle being a rapist, don't read it and leave nasty remarks. If you read it anyway and don't like it... That's your choice, but please don't leave nasty comments. With that said... Here is my first story.

Beth Greene was just like any other high school senior. Happy that high school would soon be at an end, excited about her future, and terrified of both. She was 18, and had the whole world in front of her. She was the kind of girl who believed nothing could stand in her way if she just believed.   
That changed one night when she was studying late at the diner where her best friend Hayley worked. She was cramming hard for her history finals and had lost track of time when Hayley told her it was closing time and laughed telling her she didn’t necessarily need to go home but she definitely couldn’t stay there. Beth said her goodbyes and left, walking up the street to where she had parked her daddy’s pickup. She frowned when she remembered she had parked on the other side of the small alley that ran between the local bar and the auto shop.   
She really didn’t like to be out so late, definitely not near the bar. It wasn’t a bad town, but the bar was known to attract rough crowds from time to time. Beth took a deep breath and started passed the bar to cross the end of the alley to the truck. She picked up her pace when she heard the door of the bar open.   
“Well! Looky what we got ‘ere! Mmm mmm! Damn!” A gruff, slurred voice drawled out behind her.   
She froze.  
“Get in the damn truck, Merle.” Another gruff, but non-slurred voice barked.  
“Hey darlin'! Hol' up a minute.” The first voice again.   
Beth walked quicker hoping he either hadn’t been talking to her or that he would give up quickly.   
“Hey.” The man caught up to her and grabbed her arm. “I’m Merle… What’s ya name pretty girl?”   
Beth squealed slightly and tried desperately to pull away. “Let go of me!”   
“Ah shit.” She heard the second man sigh as he started towards them. “Merle. Merle! Let ‘er go. C'mon.” He pulled on Merle’s arm.   
“Shut up Daryl. Ain’t talkin' to ya. Talkin' to this sweet thing ‘ere.” He turned and grinned at her, still holding her arm tightly.   
Daryl ducked his head, and turned away, deciding to let her tell Merle off, then they could leave.   
Merle squeezed her arm, hard, and she yelped in pain. “Beth.” She whimpered.   
“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”   
She pulled again trying to escape his grasp. Suddenly she froze, becoming fully aware of his eyes all over her body, and the look in his eyes. The look scared her.   
He licked his lips and looked around them. Seeing no one, he suddenly turned and started pulling her into the alley.   
Beth screamed out, but he covered her mouth with his free hand.   
Daryl didn’t quite realize what was happening. When Merle got handsy with a girl, they would make it clear it wasn’t going anywhere and he would back off, saying he didn’t need to take what he could have for free somewhere else, even if he had to pay for it. But here was Merle, dragging this girl, who looked to be about 17 or 18 by Daryl’s guess, down a dark alley, covering her mouth and pushing her to the ground. This wasn’t right, Daryl refused to let Merle cross this line. Dixon’s were a lot of things, but they weren’t rapists. He ran down the alley after Merle and the girl.  
Beth was crying and trying to fight Merle off of her, but he had pinned her legs with his and was holding her down with a hand over her mouth. She was slapping at him but he ignored her hands as he undid her jeans.   
Daryl froze when he reached them. He had never seen his brother like this. This went against everything they believed. Sure he’d seen Merle hit a woman a time or two but never more than a slap, and even then Merle would swallow his pride and apologize. But now he stood frozen in shock and horror at the sight before him; Merle had pulled the girl's jeans down, ripped her panties off and had his own jeans and boxers down around his knees.  
Beth continued to struggle and move around in an attempt to avoid what she knew was inevitable.   
Daryl rushed his brother in an attempt to end the assault before it began, but, Merle saw it coming and backhanded him in the face as he got close. He fell back, dazed, unable to get himself back up.  
Merle leaned down close to her face then. “Be a good girl for me. Lay still.” With that, he kissed her then lined himself up with her entrance. “It’s nice an' big for ya darlin'.” He laughed then. “You’ll like it.” He shoved himself balls deep into her body in one thrust.   
Beth screamed into his hand, her face turning red and white all at once, her whole body cringing and shaking. She started to gag.   
Daryl suddenly wanted to kill his brother.   
Merle pounded into her brutally until he pulled out and came all over her thighs. Seeing the blood between her legs, he grinned and patted her leg, laughing when she flinched. “Sorry darlin'. Didn’t know ya was a virgin. Woulda been easier on ya.” He tucked himself away and stood, pulling his pants up and walking a few feet away. “Go on, baby brotha. She’s all yers.” He smiled and headed for the truck. “I'll wait for ya in the truck. Make sure she knows what’ll happen if she breathes a word of this.” He laughed.  
Daryl finally found himself able to move. He stood and jumped on his brother's retreating form and punched him, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. Daryl landed on Merle and began hitting him repeatedly, until Merle was unconscious. Daryl stood and looked back at the girl, still laying on the ground, not moving. Panic flooded him. He dropped next to her, trying to see what he could do to help, if anything.  
Beth turned her head, crying silently now. She closed her eyes and waited for the next assault.   
Daryl realized quickly that she was shutting down, trying to separate herself from an attack she thought he was about to perform. He felt himself shake as he reached to touch her face to coax her to look at him.   
She whimpered at the contact. “Please, don’t make me look. Just do what you want and leave me alone. Please.” She spoke weakly.   
Daryl felt tears slip down his face. He hadn’t cried in thirty years, not since his momma died when he was seven. But this broke his heart. First, his brother had done the unthinkable, and he hadn’t been able to stop it. Now, though he knew it was too little too late, he was trying to help and she was afraid he was going to hurt her. He didn’t blame her, he deserved it, but his heart still hurt for her.   
“Just get it over with or leave me alone, please, I want to go home.” She was sobbing again.   
Daryl took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I don’t wanna hurt ya. I wanna help. I couldn’t stop it, I’m so sorry. But, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. When the operator answered he gave the man the location, and asked for cops and an ambulance before hanging up.   
Beth looked to him slowly. “Isn’t he your brother?”  
Daryl wiped his eyes and nodded, shrugging off his jacket to cover her with. “Yer bleedin'. Don’t move til they get here, ‘kay? I’ll be right here.”  
“Why would you beat him, call the cops and then stay here?” She was hiccupping her words through tears.   
“Because he crossed a line. We may not be the best people in this world but…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. “We ain’t— I ain’t that. Didn’t think he was either. I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop it. He’s got a hell of a punch when he wants to.”  
She nodded and flinched when she heard the sirens.   
“’s okay.” Daryl spoke softly and began to stand.  
Beth reached for his hand and grabbed it. “Don’t leave me. Please.”   
He looked at her, shocked, then squeezed her hand. “I won’t.”   
Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh got out of their car and moved to where Merle was unconscious on the ground. Daryl sighed. Dixon’s and cops didn’t mix. Usually because of Merle’s drug use or Daryl’s short temper in bar fights.   
“What happened?” Rick asked, looking at Daryl, who was standing in front of Beth.  
Merle started to stir and Beth squealed in fear causing Daryl to drop to her side again.   
Rick crouched in front of Beth slowly. He knew her. King county was small, and as sheriff, he knew everyone. “Beth. What happened?” He spoke softly to her.   
She cowered as Shane brought the paramedics to her side. She pointed to Merle. “H-h-he r-raped me!” She burst into tears then, clinging to Daryl.   
Shane immediately hauled Merle to his feet and arrested him.  
Rick turned to Shane. “Take his ass in and book him. I’ll go with Beth to the hospital, contact her family.”   
Shane nodded and drug Merle away.   
The paramedics checked her over, getting permission from Beth to lift the coat, just for a moment. Then, seeing no injuries severe enough to prevent moving her, they got her on a stretcher and headed with her to the ambulance, her clutching Daryl's hand the entire time, only letting go when she had to be loaded.  
Daryl was about to climb in with her when Rick laid a hand on his shoulder. “Daryl, I don’t think so.”  
“Why?” Daryl growled, remembering Beth pleading with him to stay with her.   
Rick leaned in close to him. “I don’t know for sure what happened other than that girl was raped, but I don’t find it appropriate for her rapist's brother to be her support system.”   
“Daryl?!” Beth was panicking, not knowing where he was.   
“Rick, I know ya don’t like me, but that girl is scared and for some reason trusts me to be her support.”  
Rick shook his head no and got into the ambulance.   
The paramedics were shutting the doors when Beth screamed. “Go away! I want Daryl!”  
Rick stepped back to the door and motioned him inside.   
When he climbed inside, she grabbed his hand. “Why weren’t you coming?” She began crying harder.   
Daryl turned to Rick.   
Rick sighed and looked at Beth. “I didn’t think you would want him along. He’s…” Rick stopped. He realized he didn’t know if Beth knew Daryl was Merle’s brother. He leaned closer to Daryl, whispering. “Does she know?”   
Daryl nodded.  
Rick continued. “He’s Merle’s brother, I thought you’d want him to leave.”  
She shook her head and clung tighter to Daryl’s hand.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just winging the exam details because I have no clue honestly.

After they got to the hospital, Rick told Beth he would call her family.   
“No!” She was shaking. “You can’t tell them. I don’t want them to know.”  
“Beth. When we charge him and it goes to trial, they’re gonna know.”  
Beth cried. She was so ashamed, and Rick could see it in her eyes.   
“You have nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Beth sighed. “Call them if you want…. But make sure they understand, I don’t want to talk about it. And don’t you dare tell them Daryl is his brother.”  
Rick looked baffled but agreed.   
A female doctor and two nurses came in and explained the process of the exam to Beth. They told her they would photograph any bruises she had, would collect her clothes for evidence and then perform an internal exam called a rape kit, which she told Beth she would explain when it came.  
When Beth was comfortable with beginning they asked Rick and Daryl to leave. She clung to him and he squeezed her hand, telling her it was okay, before leaving the room.  
Outside in the hall, Rick turned to Daryl. “Daryl, can you tell me what happened? I’ll be talking to Beth later.”  
“Thought ya was calling her family?”   
“I will when she’s almost ready to go home. I don’t want to put undue stress on her or them.”  
Daryl nodded and took a deep breath. “Merle and I were at the bar, he was pretty well lit. I was finally getting him to leave, and when we walked out, Beth was walking by. He started hittin' on her and I told him to come on. He kept it up and I stepped back, expecting the usual routine where he hits on a girl, she tells him off and he says he don’t need to take what he can get free, then pays for some hooker somewhere.” He took another deep breath running a hand through his hair. “But… he drug her into the alley and… I was so shocked I didn’t move at first. When I followed them, he had her on the ground. He had her pants down, her uh… her panties were ripped off and he had his pants down. I rushed him but, he backhanded me full force and stunned me, I couldn’t get back up to help her. He told her to be good and lay still and that he was big and she would like it.” Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the tears he could feel coming. “He had her mouth covered and he… god dammit… he shoved into her in one go and she screamed under his hand. I saw her whole body convulse in pain and she started gagging. He was brutal with her. He came on her thighs, patted her leg and told her that if... If he knew she was a virgin he’d have been easier on her. Then he got off of her like it was nothing and told me to have her. Told me he would be in the truck, and to make sure that she knew what would happen if she talked.” Daryl was crying now. He couldn’t help it. He felt guilty for not being able to stop Merle. “She was so scared. I snapped. I attacked Merle from the back and beat him unconscious. When I tried to see how I could help her, she was terrified of me, but she just looked away. She asked me to get it over with. Said she just wanted it over so she could go home. She thought I was going to rape her. That’s when I called 911. When I hung up she asked me why I didn’t hurt her, why I called the cops on my brother. I told her I wasn’t like this, and I never thought he was either. That was when she glued herself to me.”  
Rick finished writing everything down, then patted Daryl on the shoulder. “You didn’t hurt her, and because of that, she trusts you. You did the right thing by her, so don’t carry guilt and blame that isn’t yours.”   
Daryl was about to responded when the doctor came out looking for them. “She’s scared to let us do the rape kit and she’s still bleeding, probably has tearing that needs stitches, but she won’t let us see.” Daryl followed the doctor back into the room along with Rick.   
Beth was in tears on the exam table, curled into the fetal position, a pillow clutched to her body, her face buried into it.   
Daryl felt himself break more. He approached the table and leaned down to her. “Beth. Hey. Look here. It’s okay.” He coaxed her out of her hiding slowly. He smiled when she met his eyes. “Can I tell ya somethin'?”   
She nodded.   
“My mom died when I was seven. That was thirty years ago. That was the last time I cried.”   
Beth looked confused. “You want me to stop crying, don’t you?” She sounded weak, ashamed and broken.  
“No Beth. It’s okay to cry. It is. That’s not where I’m going with it. Tonight, was the first time in thirty years, anything hurt me enough to make me cry. When I saw how afraid you were, how hurt you were, it broke my heart. Beth, I will always blame myself because I couldn’t stop him, but that’s mine to carry. I don’t want ya blaming yerself for this. If ya don’t let them do this to get all the evidence and make sure ya ain’t hurt, they won’t be able to help ya and I don’t want ya to blame yerself for them not being able to lock his ass up. I know ya don’t want nobody touchin' ya. I know it. But, these people, they ain’t gonna hurt ya.”  
“Will you stay with me. Please?”   
He looked to the doctor who nodded. He smiled. “Yeah.”   
Beth held his hand tightly as she turned over and got her legs back up in position. The doctor explained the process, as promised, and Beth took a deep breath as it began. With every touch she clung tighter to Daryl, crying into his chest.   
Daryl held her tight looking around the room, speaking gentle reassurances when needed. He never looked to the doctor until he heard the woman sigh.   
She looked at Beth. “Beth, I know this isn’t going to be easy but, you have some tearing that needs stitches, probably about twenty. They will be dissolvable so you won’t need to have them removed.”  
Beth looked terrified. “Is- is it bad? Will it heal?”  
“It’ll heal just fine. It's inside though, so… the stitches are going to hurt. I’m sorry.” The doctor looked sadly at Daryl and then to Rick in the corner. Both had tears in their eyes.   
“Please, just do it. I want to go home.” Beth covered her face with her hands and cried.   
Daryl cringed, hearing the same words she had spoken to him earlier, thinking he was about to attack her.   
The doctor gave Beth some local anesthetic, then started the stitches. Despite the numbness it still hurt and Beth whimpered and cried with each one.  
When it was over, Rick stepped out to call her family, and a nurse brought Beth gray sweatpants and a hoodie. Rick recognized those as what the hospital gave to all rape victims. It made him sad anytime he saw them.   
Daryl stepped out to allow Beth privacy to change. He saw Rick hanging up the phone and approached him. “They on their way?”  
Rick rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Her momma’s in tears already and her daddy’s a wreck, so I sent a car for them.”  
Daryl nodded and sighed. “What are they going to say about Beth clinging to me?”   
“I don’t know. You saved her, and she’s comfortable around you, so maybe nothing. They’ll probably be grateful you were there for her. They’re good people.”  
“But it was my brother.”  
Rick stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and lowering his voice. “Let’s abide by Beth’s wishes for now, and not mention it to them.”  
Daryl nodded, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep the guilt from devouring him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so who wants to see this story through to the end and who wants me to just give up?

When Beth was dressed she came out into the hall with Rick and Daryl. “Do they know?” She asked.   
Rick sighed. “I told them you were here and that I was sending a car for them. I didn’t think you wanted them to find out over the phone.”   
She nodded. “Where’s my daddy's truck?”  
“Shane will get it home for you.”   
“’kay.” She paused. “What about my book bag and purse?”   
“I gave them to Shane too so he can get everything home. You don’t have to worry about anything.”   
She scoffed, causing Daryl and Rick to both look to her. “Don’t have to worry, huh?” She lowered her head and began to cry again.   
Rick could have punched himself. “Beth, that’s not what I meant. I’m so sorry.”  
Beth wiped her eyes. “I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know why that even upset me.”  
“It’s okay. It’s normal to feel emotional.” Rick sighed. “Beth…. I hate to do this but, before your parents get here, can you give me your statement?”   
Beth hesitated a moment and looked to Daryl. When he nodded, she turned back to Rick. “Okay.”  
“Let’s go into the private waiting room where it’s quiet.”   
She nodded and he led her in. She sat down, wincing at the pain in her loins, as Rick got his pen and paper ready.   
Daryl joined them but sat in a chair in the corner.   
Rick wrote everything down as Beth told her story. It tore him apart to see this sweet girl so hurt and upset.   
She had just signed her statement when her parents appeared with Shane, led by a nurse. They ran to her, but she pulled away. They turned to Rick.   
“What happened? Why is she here?” Hershel asked looking more and more worried by the second.   
“Hershel, Annette, let’s talk in the hall.” Rick led them to the hall. “Beth was at the diner studying. She had to park farther away than she wanted to, down past the bar. She was walking by and a man came out and started hitting on her. She rejected him and he…” Rick took a breath. He hated this part of his job so much. “He attacked her, drug her into the alley and raped her.”  
“Oh god! My baby!” Annette cried into her husband’s chest.  
Hershel looked as if he was going to faint. “Did you catch him?”   
“Yes. Another man came upon the scene and was able to subdue the attacker and call 911. He stayed with Beth, making sure that she was safe until we arrived. She felt safer with him around so she requested he accompany her. He’s been a great help in making her comfortable enough to talk.” Rick nodded to the waiting room. “That’s him in the corner. He keeps his distance unless Beth asks him to be closer to her.”  
Hershel sighed, holding his crying wife closer. “Thank God for him.”  
Rick nodded. “She’s okay to go home anytime she’s ready.”   
“Thank you, Rick.” Hershel spoke softly as he led Annette back into the waiting room.  
Beth rushed into her mother’s arms and they both cried.  
Hershel went to the corner where Daryl sat watching nervously. “Thank you, for what you did for my daughter.”  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it sooner.”   
“Son, you came along when you did and you saved her from what could have been a much worse fate.”   
Daryl nodded. “Still…. I wish I could have stopped it all. She’s so young. She didn’t deserve that. No one does.”  
Hershel clasped Daryl’s shoulder and smiled sadly. “I agree. But, unfortunately, terrible things happen. All we can do is pray for those it happens to and help however we can. That’s what you’ve done. Don’t beat yourself up for something out of your hands.” He patted Daryl’s shoulder and turned to his wife and daughter.   
Daryl watched them, but didn’t move from where he sat. He didn’t want Beth to be uncomfortable with him there but didn’t want to startle her by leaving either. He figured now that her parents were here for her she wouldn’t want him around. After all, he was her rapist's brother.  
“Bethy.” Hershel spoke softly. “Rick said we can go home. Are you ready?”   
She nodded, still holding onto her mother. “Yes daddy.” She started to leave with her parents when she suddenly stopped and turned to look at Daryl.  
He watched her from across the room and realized she looked like a timid animal. He stood and waited quietly to see what she was going to do, worried she was suddenly fearful of him.   
She waited a few moments before running across the room, launching herself into his arms and crying. “Daryl, I’m so scared! Please don’t leave me! Please!”  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her back and head and held her tight. “Shhh girl, it’s a'ight. Your momma and daddy are gonna take ya home now. It’s okay.” He continued to talk softly to her. Normally, he would feel uncomfortable with all the crying and physical touching, especially in front of other people, but with her it didn’t bother him. He felt just as safe in her arms as she felt in his, even if she didn’t know it.   
“Bethy, it’s okay.” Annette spoke softly to her daughter, lightly touching her arm. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up.”   
“NO!” Beth screamed and clung tighter to Daryl. “Please! Don’t touch me!”   
Annette pulled away, tears flowing again for her daughter.   
Hershel held his wife and then spoke to Beth. “Bethy, how about if Daryl rides home with us?”  
Daryl looked up, shocked. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. He looked at Hershel with concern and mouthed his question, “you are sure?” Upon receiving a sad smile and a nod from the old man, Daryl carefully removed her grasp on him and turned her to the door before draping an arm back over her shoulders.  
Beth continued to cry but allowed Daryl to lead her from the room and out of the hospital where a police cruiser sat waiting.   
Daryl opened the back door and Annette got in followed by a very shaky, terrified looking Beth. He held the door for Hershel to join them but the old man smiled and motioned for Daryl to get in and pointed to the front seat, indicating he would ride up front with the officer driving them home. Daryl did as he was told and got in next to Beth who was eyeing the young cop warily. Daryl held his arm open and she leaned into him, gripping his shirt for dear life. She never budged the entire ride home.

When they reached the farm the officer opened the door for Annette, while Hershel opened the door for Daryl.   
Beth held onto his sleeve and followed him closely out of the car. Once out she bolted for the front door, Annette following her inside.   
Daryl was about to get back into the car to get a lift home when Hershel stopped him. “I’ve been a father for 26 years, both girls, Bethy and her sister, Maggie. I have never seen either of them as terrified as she is. I’ve also never seen someone as gentle and careful with either of them except their mother and I.” He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and continued. “I don’t know you, but you seem to be the only person my daughter trusts right now. You seem to care for her and no disrespect intended, but I’m guessing you don’t have anywhere pressing to be or you wouldn’t have stayed so long.” He managed a light chuckle and Daryl smiled and nodded in agreement. “Would you care to come in and stay awhile? In case she wants you?”  
Daryl was again left in shock but quickly nodded. “Yessir. Of course.” Daryl followed him inside. 

Beth had run in the house, up to her room and locked herself in her bathroom. She turned the shower to the hottest water she could get and climbed in under it, not caring that it was scalding her. She grabbed a washcloth and soap and began scrubbing her already red skin. The harder she scrubbed her body, the harder she cried, because she couldn’t make herself feel clean. She slumped into the tub and cried under the water until it turned ice cold. She slowly got out and dried off, wincing at the pain she felt all over. She dressed in her own sweats and hoodie and threw the clothes from the hospital in the trash. When she walked out to her room, she found her mom had left her some cookies and warm tea on her desk and a note. She picked it up to read it.   
“Bethy, I know you’ve gone through something horrible, that we can’t understand. We won’t pretend to. I know you aren’t going to want to talk about it, not right away. But when you do, we are here for you. We won’t press, we won’t crowd, but we will be here for you. Always. We love you so much sweety. Love, mama and daddy.”   
She took her tea to her bed and huddled into the corner, still clutching the note.   
She looked over and saw it was two in the morning. She was exhausted. She sat the cup on the night table and hid herself under her blankets. Slowly sleep took her.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there aren't chapter summaries. I'm bad at those so I tend to leave them blank.   
> Now... I have a question. Would anyone be interested in being a BETA for me? I proofread my stuff over and over but I still tend to miss things here and there. Let me know in a comment :-)

It was three in the morning, but no one could sleep. Daryl sat at the kitchen table talking with Hershel and Annette. They talked about the farm, and about Daryl’s small garage he owned. They were in the middle of a cup of coffee and a talk that was mostly about nothing, when they heard Beth screaming.   
Everyone jumped up from the table and headed for the stairs. Hershel got to her room first followed by Annette and then Daryl.   
Beth was in her bed, wrapped up in her blankets, kicking and screaming at an invisible attacker.  
Hershel sat on the edge of her bed and gently took her by the shoulders. “Bethy. Bethy wake up. It’s okay. It’s just a dream.”  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up, scooting as far back to the wall as she could, clutching the blanket to her chest. She looked around at everyone wide-eyed, then started to cry.   
Hershel opened his arms and she quickly hugged him, crying on his shoulder.  
Annette sat beside her and rubbed her back gently.  
Daryl stood silently, watching her cry and shake, feeling as if he could do the same. He hated his brother for what he had done and he hated himself for not being able to stop it sooner; for expecting the usual routine, and for something so much worse happening. He felt even more guilty because her parents didn’t know who he really was. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Beth slip away from her parents' efforts of comfort and move to where he stood.  
She stood a couple feet from him at first, then slowly she stepped closer, looking unsure of herself. He held his arms open for her and she wrapped hers around his waist. She tensed when his arms closed around her again.   
Daryl felt it but instead of pulling back, he spoke to her in a voice so low it was nothing more than a gentle rumble from his chest. “’s okay girl. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever. ‘kay?”   
She nodded against his chest and held on tighter.   
He held her for awhile and then gently turned her back towards her bed. “Get some rest, Beth. Yer safe, I promise.”   
Her parents gently hugged her and then left the room and headed back downstairs with Daryl in the lead.   
Hershel saw how tired Annette looked and sent her to bed to try and rest, saying he would be along soon. He then gave Daryl a long look. “Son, there’s something bothering you badly. Would you like to talk about it?”  
Daryl stared at him then sighed and sat down at the table again. “Yessir.” He took a deep breath and let it out, running a hand through his hair, trying to find the words. “The man that hurt Beth….” He swallowed hard trying to stop the lump that was forming in his throat. “I uh… I knew him. He uh… he’s my brother.” He lowered his head into his hands and started to cry, unable to stop it. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know when he started hitting on her that he would hurt her. He’s never done this, I never thought he could. I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”  
Hershel slid a chair closer to where Daryl was and sat down, leaning in close. “Daryl. Listen to what I’m about to say. You are only responsible for your actions, not the actions of those around you. You had no idea he would do this to Bethy, right?”  
Daryl shook his head. “No sir.”   
“Then it’s in no way your fault. Don’t think that. You saved her. You sent your own flesh and blood to jail because you knew he was wrong and you chose to protect Beth. You didn’t hurt her. She isn’t afraid of you. Son, don’t carry guilt and blame that isn’t yours to carry. You can’t pick your family and you can’t control them. This isn’t your fault.”   
Daryl looked up at Hershel, shocked.   
Hershel smiled. “If you were to blame in any way, Bethy wouldn’t trust you. I think we both know that.” He patted Daryl’s shoulder. “Now, I’m going to try and sleep, you are welcome to the couch. There are blankets on the back of it and pillows in the hall closet.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Please, call me Hershel.” He smiled warmly to Daryl and headed up the stairs.  
***  
Beth woke the next morning to a throbbing pain between her legs that seemed to shoot all over her body. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, wincing at every movement.   
She got in the shower again, hoping it would ease the pain. She took note of all the bruises that had formed overnight, and when she dressed, she put on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants to hide them. She didn’t want to see them and she certainly didn’t want her parents making a fuss over her if they saw them. She just wanted to move on.   
As she was combing her hair she wondered at what point Daryl had left. She knew he had been there when she woke up screaming, reliving it all, but figured he left after that. She hoped he would come back around. He made her feel safe, despite being related to her rapist.   
She started to feel sick at the thought of the man who attacked her, so she decided she needed to go downstairs and be near her parents.   
A part of her wished she was able to go to school and just act like nothing happened but another part was thankful that she didn’t have to.   
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her mama humming as she made breakfast, her daddy talking and another voice. She didn’t place it at first and had to swallow the panic that rose in her throat. Rounding the corner into the kitchen she saw Daryl and she instantly relaxed. She couldn’t believe he had stayed all night.   
“Good morning, Bethy.” Hershel greeted her with a loving smile.   
“Morning, Daddy. Morning, Mama.”   
Annette smiled and walked over to her, hugging her lightly and kissing her cheek. “Come sit sweetheart. Breakfast is almost ready.”   
Daryl rose to his feet and pulled out the chair he had been sitting in for her.   
She smiled and sat down, thanking him quietly as he slid her back in before rounding the table to sit on the other side.   
“How ya feelin'?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed and mentally berated himself for asking such a ridiculous question. ‘Yer damn brother raped her, dumbass, how the fuck do ya think she feels?'   
She shrugged. “Hurts.” She wasn’t bothered by his question, not really, she knew he meant well, she just didn’t know how to answer it.   
“I’m sorry Beth. That’s not somethin' I shoulda asked.”   
“It’s fine. Really.” She tried to smile, to assure him, but wasn’t sure how successful she was at it. The kitchen was silent and she began to feel uncomfortable. “Mama, I don’t really feel like eatin'. May I be excused?”  
Annette smiled at her. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll save you some for later.”   
“I’m sorry.” She started to sob.  
“For what hunny?”   
“For messin' everythin' up. School, breakfast. Everythin’.”   
Before Annette or Hershel could say anything otherwise she bolted from the room and up the stairs, crying.   
Daryl moved to follow her, the instinct to protect her overwhelming. He paused, not wanting to overstep his bounds. “May I?” Receiving a nod of approval from Hershel and Annette both, he headed for her room.   
Beth threw herself on her bed and cried. She felt horrible. It was all her fault. It had to be. If she hadn’t stayed at the diner so late, none of this would have happened. She jumped when she heard a light knock on her door. “I don’t wanna talk.” She sobbed.   
Daryl opened the door and stepped inside. “Ain’t gotta talk.”   
Beth jumped at the sound of his voice and curled in on herself.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya. I can go if ya want.”  
“No. Please don’t go.” She slowly sat up. “It’s just that….” She trailed off not wanting to admit why she had recoiled.   
“’s okay. Ya can tell me.” He slowly crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed, careful to keep his distance.   
“I wasn’t expectin’ you is all. And your voice… well it’s kinda…” she broke off with a sob.   
“Like his.” Daryl finished for her.   
She nodded, looking down to her hands in her lap, ashamed. “I'm sorry. Please don’t be mad.”  
“Hey. Look here.” When her eyes met his he continued speaking. “I ain’t mad. I ain’t gonna be mad. Ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong.” Seeing her look away again, he slowly reached his hand out, cupping her chin and tipped her face up to look at him. “Don’t you dare be ashamed. Not ever.”   
“But, I couldn’t stop it. And I was the one who lost track of time and was there late. I parked too far from the diner. It’s all my fault.”  
“No. It isn’t. Beth, if you wanna blame someone, blame him. Hell, blame me, I couldn’t stop him either. But don’t ya ever blame yerself for something completely outta yer hands.”  
“But you saved me. I can’t blame you.”  
“I wasn’t able to stop it. I just stopped him from goin' anywhere til the cops came. Beth. Listen to me. Nothin' that happened was yer fault. It isn’t. Ya didn’t mess nothin' up.”   
“It isn’t my fault?” She sobbed, sounding very uncertain.   
“It isn’t.”  
“Then it isn’t your fault either.”  
He smiled lightly, letting go of her chin. “I’ll make ya a deal. It isn’t yer fault, or mine. Let’s lay it where it belongs. On my piece of shit brother. Deal?”   
She nodded.   
“Wanna come try an' eat? It smells like yer mama’s a real good cook.”   
She frowned but nodded. “Okay.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicide attempt!

After breakfast, Beth returned to her room, saying she needed to lay down.   
Daryl told Hershel and Annette that he should be getting home and called a cab for himself, declining their offer to drive him home, knowing Beth needed the support of them being there.   
Before leaving, he gave Annette his number, telling her if they or Beth needed anything, day or night, to call him and he would be there. She thanked him and said she would be sure Beth had it in her phone, then gave him both the home number and, much to his surprise, Beth’s number, so he could check in. He thanked her and promised to come by the next day to check on them all.   
When he stepped out of the cab twenty minutes later, in front of his little cabin he had just finished remodeling, he had already planned out the rest of his day.  
First he showered, then he packed all of Meryl's belongings and called Rick to come take them away. He didn’t care where the sheriff took them, he just knew he never wanted to see Meryl or any of his shit again.  
By the time he was done with that, it was near dinner time, so he decided he would go hunting. He could use the time to clear his head.   
It was dusk when he returned with three squirrels in tow. He hadn’t had squirrel in a while and was looking forward to it.   
Walking inside, he checked his phone. He found two missed calls from the Beth. He quickly returned the call and was answered by a sobbing voice.  
“H-hello?”  
“Beth? Hey. Are ya okay? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean t-to bother y-you.”   
“Ya ain’t botherin’ me Beth. What’s wrong?” He already wanted to go there and hold her until he could find a way to make everything okay again.   
“I just… I just can’t handle it. I’m so scared and I feel so dirty. I keep showering but it doesn’t go away.” She burst into hysterical sobs.   
Hearing water in the background, Daryl grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for his truck. “Beth, ya ain’t dirty, I promise.”  
“Yes I am!” She screamed the words through sobs.   
“No ya ain’t. Beth, listen to me, I’m on my way over. It's gonna be a'ight.” He flung gravel as he backed out of the driveway and took off towards the farm.  
“No it isn’t! I can’t handle it! I-I can’t.”   
He recognized the pain and hopelessness in her voice. It had been in his own once, when he almost ended it all. He pressed the gas harder, knowing he could make the drive in ten minutes if he pushed it. “Yes ya can. Beth, get outta the shower, and go sit with ya mama ‘til I get there. Can ya do that for me? Please?”  
Nothing.  
“Beth? Talk t' me.”  
Glass breaking.   
“Beth?! Don’t do it, it isn’t worth it! What he did to ya…. Beth if ya do this then he wins! Please Beth, come back to the phone. I’m almost there.” He wanted so badly to hang up and call the home phone, tell them to stop her, but feared if he disconnected, whatever shred of hope was there would vanish and she would do it. “Beth?”   
“Please hurry.”   
It was a faint whisper and he prayed that he wasn’t too late. He wished he had been there to answer when she first called. If she hurt herself, it was all on him. He barreled up the driveway and jumped out, barely remembering to turn the truck off, and ran up the porch steps, pounding on the door as it was pulled open by Herschel.   
“Daryl?! What is it?!” The old man turned pale at the look on Daryl’s face.  
“Beth.” Was all he said as he ran up the stairs and into her room. He opened the bathroom door and found her on the floor, loosely wrapped in a towel, crying, blood running from her left wrist.   
“I’m sorry. Please help me Daryl. Please!”  
Hershel gasped and yelled for Annette to bring his medical kit.   
Daryl dropped next to her and lifted her arm in the air, grabbing another towel and applying pressure. “Shh, babygirl. ‘s okay now. 's all okay.” He looked at the wound quickly and reapplied pressure. “It ain’t deep. 's okay.”  
She curled herself into him and sobbed.   
***  
Twenty-Seven stitches later, she was laying on her bed, wrapped in her bath robe and clinging to Daryl who was sitting at the top of the bed. She hadn’t cut deep enough to cause serious damage. She had cried at first, then had gone silent and stone still, refusing to move, speak or even make eye contact.   
“Bethy, hunny, your mama and I aren’t mad. We're worried but not mad.” Hershel tried, hoping to get a response.  
When it didn’t work, Daryl shared a concerned look with her parents before looking back to her. “Beth? Can ya hear me?” Looking to Hershel and frowning, he decided to try something else. He shifted in her grasp and slid down to lay next to her so he could look into her eyes. “Beth. I know yer scared, but listen…. No one is mad at ya. Can I tell ya somethin’?” When he got no response he continued. “When I was a little younger than you, I was in a real bad place. I was alone, scared, hurt, and I thought about endin' it. I sat and I thought about it for hours. Then I realized that if I did it, the people who had hurt me, would win. They would know that they had so much power over me that I would rather end it all than fight back.” He felt his vision cloud and his throat tighten. He didn’t like the idea of crying in front of people, but knew that now wasn’t the time to be tough. “Beth, I know why ya tried. I know why ya felt ya needed to do it. But, ya ain’t alone. Yer family loves ya, and I’m here for ya. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to answer when ya first called. I was huntin' and I didn’t think about the phone. I’m sorry. Please don’t ever think that I would ignore ya.”   
Slowly she looked at him and searched his eyes. When she spoke it was a low raspy whisper. “I know ya wouldn’t. I guessed ya were busy. But I didn’t wanna be a bother. And… I-I didn’t wanna keep feeling him.” She started sobbing again. “I can feel him in me.” She spoke the last words so lowly, that they were almost inaudible.  
Tears slipped from his eyes. “It isn’t real though. I know ya feel it. But he isn’t there. He never will be again.”   
She buried her head into his shoulder and cried harder than she had since it happened. Within a few minutes she had cried herself to sleep.   
Daryl slipped from her grasp and followed her parents from the room and downstairs. “I’m sorry, Hershel.”  
“What for, son?”  
“For not bein’ there for her. I wasn’t thinkin', I shoulda had my phone on me. And for bein'… too close… up there. Layin' next to her.”  
Hershel frowned and motioned to a chair as he took his own. “Sit down, please.” He sighed and looked Daryl in the eye. “You just saved her life. Daryl, you and Beth have made some sort of bond. A very strong one at that. She trusts you at a time where by rights, she shouldn’t trust anyone. Therefore, her mother and I trust you too. We know that you wouldn’t harm her or do anything to make her uncomfortable.”  
Daryl nodded. “Thanks. Means a lot. Not used to people havin’ a good opinion of me.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I’ve been in fights, had DUI's....”  
“You have your own business. Seems you've pulled yourself together.”   
“Worked hard to do it. Still feel like I have a long way to go.”  
“Daryl, may I ask you something?”  
“Hmm?”   
“Feel free to say you don’t want to talk about it but…. What happened to you?”  
Daryl sighed. He wanted to clam up and never speak about it, but he figured he should try. “My uh… my dad… he was an abusive drunk. Beat my mom, my brother. Me. When my mom died, my brother took off and it was just me. He took everythin' out on me. Sometimes my brother would come home and pop would pound on him. Didn’t do any good for me though. Merle would just come beat on me afterwards.” He sighed. “Nine years. I took it for nine years.” He paused and wiped his eyes. “I hadn’t cried since ma died and it all started. Not when I was gettin' beat, or cut. Not when I wanted to die. Not until he hurt her. When I tried to help her… she was so scared of me… I cried for her. When she attached herself to me, I didn’t know what to do, but I didn’t wanna let her down. Now I…” he wiped his eyes and tried to speak around the lump in his throat. “I can’t imagine not bein’ here for her.”  
Hershel smiled, eyes glinting with unshed tears. “Daryl. You never have to worry that we wouldn’t want you here, and I doubt that Beth will be in any hurry to part with you.” He chuckled lightly.   
“If Beth’ll let me, I’d like to be here for the long haul. If that's okay?”  
Hershel smiled. “We’d like that very much.”   
Daryl reached out and shook his hand, a small smile coming to his lips, immediately vanishing when Beth screamed from upstairs.   
He ran up and into her room, finding her cowering in the corner opposite her bed, arms over her head, rocking. He heard a noise and looked behind him, seeing Hershel, who nodded and slowly went downstairs again. Daryl took a deep breath and walked farther into the room and over to her bed. He sat on the edge and spoke softly. “Beth? Do ya wanna talk?”  
“No. G-go away. Please.”   
“I’m not gonna hurt ya. But, I’m not gonna leave ya like this.”  
He listened to Beth cry softly in the corner for a long while. Didn't talk. Didn't pressure. He just sat there quietly. Eventually he saw her stir and crawl to him. He wasn’t sure what to think when her trembling hand gripped at his pant leg. He looked at her and saw her on her hands and knees, face stained with tears, blue eyes full of shame, fear, and misery.  
The two just stared at each other for several moments, and Daryl noticed that the longer he looked into her eyes the more her lip started to tremble. There was so much pain in her eyes that it felt like his heart was being ripped in two.  
To his shock and almost utter horror, she reached up to him with trembling hands and started to fumble with his belt buckle. He grabbed her shaking hands with his own causing Beth to flinch violently, letting out a small whimper.  
“Beth...” Daryl spoke, voice as gentle as he could make it, so as to not scare her. He continued when she slowly met his eyes. “What are ya doin'?”  
Tears ran down her face. “I-If…will you be gentle?”  
Pulling her hands away from his belt he sighed softly. “Beth, I'm not stayin’ here with ya because I want somethin’ from ya...I just wanna help.”  
“N-no I-I-I'll do i-it. I-I’ll be good! ” She reached again for his belt.   
Daryl didn’t understand why she was suddenly having this reaction to him. He could tell she was terrified of him again and was trying to do what she thought he wanted her to do. Self preservation, to her terrified mind, no doubt. But why? “Beth. Look here.”  
Her eyes immediately snapped to his, as if it was a demand and he was going to punish her if she didn’t obey.  
He released her hands and spoke again. “Beth, why do ya think ya gotta do this to 'be good'?”  
She sobbed and whispered. “I don’t want you to make me. If I give it to you… you don’t have to hurt me.”  
His anger towards his brother was renewed and he guessed it must have briefly shown in his eyes as he watched her fold in on herself. “Hey… look at me. C’mon. 's okay.” He smiled when she met his eyes again. “There she is.” He tried to gently coax her out of her own mind. “Beth, I would never hurt ya. Yer a beautiful girl and I won’t lie… when yer feelin’ a’ight again, if you’d want, I wouldn’t mind gettin' to know ya, take ya out sometime. But, even then, I wouldn’t do it expectin’ anythin’.” When she didn’t look like she believed him, he held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. “I would never touch ya without ya sayin' it's okay. Ya ain't bad if ya say no. Do ya believe me?”  
She sat in silence for a few moments, then nodded and took his hand.   
“Good. Because it's true. It's yer body Beth. No one has a right to touch ya without yer permission.” He rubbed his thumb over her hand gently. “Can ya tell me what made ya think that ya had to touch me?”  
She hung her head and he knew that she was trying to hide that she was ashamed.   
“Ya ain’t gotta be ashamed of any of this. Not of what he did, an' not of bein’ scared.”  
She sighed. “I had a nightmare. I relived it. I dreamt he was hurting me and when he was done he told you to do it. Like what happened only…” She pulled her hand from his and started to fidget uncomfortably.  
“’s okay. Go on.”  
“…in my dream, you did it. He told me I should have listened to him and been a good girl. He said good girls didn’t fight so they didn’t get hurt.”   
There it was. The reason for her fear of him and for her panicked attempts to please him. “I see. So, when ya woke up, and I came in, ya thought if ya did it before I asked, it wouldn’t hurt. Is that it?”  
She nodded again and started crying.   
“I would never, ever hurt ya. Beth, look at me. Please?” He waited for her to look into his eyes and then continued talking. “Beth, I don’t know what all to say or do to help ya. But I do know that rape isn’t about sex. It’s for power and control and to hurt someone just because. I have no desire to hold power over anyone. Especially not that way.”  
She crawled closer and carefully lifted herself up and sat next to him on the bed. “Daryl?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you sure I didn’t do anything wrong?”  
“The only person who did anythin’ wrong was him. And he ain’t gonna get away with it.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time jump coming up so this is to fill in some gaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the trial will be coming up soon and I'm not too great with the details of that sort of thing so I'm just winging it. Just a fair warning.

A week had passed and to say that it was stressing for everyone, especially Beth and Daryl, was an understatement.

Of course, Merle refused to confess so it meant a the whole nine yards of a lineup, where both Beth and Daryl had to ID him formally, written and signed statements on top of the ones Rick had taken, and soon, a trial. 

Beth was back in school and managing to make her way through, knowing that graduation was coming in another couple weeks and she would be done. She just wanted this all to be over. School and the trial.

Daryl had decided to work some days part time and also take some days off from running his shop to help Beth through the whole process, leaving it in the very capable hands of his employees, Dale Horvath, Theodore “T-Dog” Douglas, Tyreese Williams, and Glenn Rhee. He knew Dale, Ty and T could handle the cars and Glenn could handle the books. Honestly Glenn damn near completely ran the place. Daryl just signed papers, made big decisions - though with help and advice from Glenn - and turned wrenches. Things would be fine there. 

Beth continued to cling solidly to him, so on days she had school, he would drive her there and then go into the shop for a while before going to pick her up. On other days he usually helped her daddy around the farm and was there when she needed him. He had been asked by her parents if he would mind taking up temporary residence in the spare room next to Beth's room so he could be there. He had readily agreed, not even having to consider it. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he would do anything for that girl.

Her parents could see them growing closer to each other by the day. At first they both wondered if they should be concerned by the fact that he was twenty years older than her, but after seeing how safe and calm he kept her, they knew that age didn’t matter. Especially when they had a fifteen year age gap between them. All they cared was that Beth was safe and happy, and anyone could see that Daryl made her happy and that he would die to keep her safe. At least something good seemed to be coming from all this. 

Beth still had terrible nightmares several times a night and he would stay with her until she fell back to sleep again, before slipping back to his borrowed bed, where he laid awake, wishing he could help her more somehow. 

Tonight was no different. He laid in bed, worrying over the start of the trial tomorrow. He knew Merle was going to prison, no doubt there. He had witnessed the attack, subdued him and called the cops who found him unconscious at the scene. Plus they had photos of the bruises on her body and the DNA from him cumming on her. Daryl shuddered at the memories that flooded him. He wasn't worried that Merle would get away with it, he was worried about the toll it would take on Beth, having to relive the events in open court and worse yet, having to come face to face with the bastard. 

He was trying to figure out how he was going to help Beth handle that aspect when he heard quiet sobs and whimpers. He climbed out of bed and made his way next door to Beth’s room. When he walked in he was surprised to find her awake. “Hey girl. What’re ya doin’ up?”

She sniffled and slid over closer to the wall making room for him to lay next to her as he often did. “Had a nightmare.”

He laid down and gently put an arm around her when she tucked herself to his side. “I’m sorry. I didn’ hear ya. Why didn’ ya come get me?”

She sniffled softly again. “I didn’t wanna bother you. I know you probably don’t sleep as it is, being in a strange place, which is enough of a burden on you. You don’t need me to keep being a bigger burden.”

He twisted himself to look at her. “Beth. Ya ain’t no burden. Not now, not ever. And neither is bein’ here. It’s nice t’ not spend so much time alone.” He smiled a little and lightly kissed her forehead. 

“Daryl, ya can’t tell me that taking time off work, driving me around, dealing with my drama and staying here is something you enjoy.” 

He laid back again before speaking. “Actually I can. I jus’ wish that I had met ya on better terms.” He clenched his jaw slightly at the memory but quickly relaxed again when he reminded himself that it was over and she was safe. He would always make sure of that. “An’ it ain't drama.” He added with a frown. 

“Daryl?”

“Hmm?”

“When this is all over… do you think that maybe…”

“Maybe what Beth?”

“Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“Ain’t stupid if ya thought it. C’mon now. Ya can ask me anything, ya know that.”

“Do you think that maybe… you’d wanna… go out? Like you said?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead again, holding her closer, resting his chin on her head. “‘course I would. I would go anywhere with ya an’ do anythin’ for ya.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Mhmm.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you ever want me? I'm broken. I'm damaged goods. I'll never be normal...” Her voice cracked as she spoke and she curled into a ball at his side.

He pulled back and looked at her. “Beth. Look here.” He spoke as she met his eyes. “Ya ain't broken, an’ ya sure as hell ain't damaged goods. Why would ya think ya ain't normal?”

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. “I don't think I'll ever be able to… to have…” She shook her head, not wanting to go on.

“Have what?” Suddenly it hit him and he felt like an ass. “Yer worried ya won't be able t’ have sex…”

She sobbed and pulled away from him. “Yer never gonna want me because I won't wanna do that.” 

“Beth, I do want ya. Sex ain't important. It ain't what matters t’ me. What would matter is that we would care 'bout each other an’ that you’d be safe, happy, an’ that you’d trust me not t’ ever hurt ya. Understand?” 

She was quiet for a few moments, then nodded and moved closer to him again. “But why?” 

“Because… I like you. Not what ya can or can't do.” He kissed her forehead and held her close. “Someday, yer body will let ya know what t’ do an’ when. 'til then, don’ worry.” 

She drifted off to sleep, pondering his words.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm bad at the legal details so I skimmed them. My apologies.

The next few weeks didn't bring much change. The routine they had settled into was working for them and they were comfortable with it. 

Unfortunately, the trial had been underway and the public defender that was appointed to Merle, seemed to be determined to put Beth through hell all over again. 

Beth had testified and it had gone well, despite her emotions from having to relive the experience. But, for one reason or another, which wasn't clear, the defense had chosen to pick apart every syllable of every word of her testimony. Eventually, though not soon enough for Daryl, the judge had put an end to it and told Beth she could step down. 

Daryl had testified as well. And if looks could kill, the ones Merle sent his way would have put him six feet under. But he didn't care. He was there to protect Beth and do what was right. He was there to send his brother to prison. 

Merle had taken the stand and of course claimed it was all consensual. That she had gone willingly with him into the alley to have sex, and that she was going to let Daryl have her too. When asked why his brother had beaten him and called the cops, he said Daryl was jealous that he didn't get to go first, with her being a virgin. 

Beth had gotten up and left the room in tears. The ADA had assured her later on that day, that there was overwhelming evidence against Merle and that the jury would see through his lies. 

Then came the day that the jury would issue their verdict and if found guilty, the judge would schedule sentencing. 

Beth had sat in the very back of the courtroom, huddled into Daryl's side with his arm tightly around her shoulders. 

Merle was escorted into the courtroom and released from his cuffs. His eyes had scanned the room and locked on Beth. He had given her the most sickening smile and then turned to take his seat. 

Beth shuddered and curled further into Daryl.

Things had gone quickly. The jury filed in one by one and when asked, the head juror stood and announced that they found him guilty. Merle had slammed his fist on the table and the judge warned him to tread lightly. 

The judge, in the interest of getting things over with, called a one hour recess and said he would hand down his sentence when they reconvened. 

One hour later, everyone got to see the monster Merle was, rather than the crap that he and his defense had weakly attempted. When the judge sentenced him to 10 years without the possibility of early release, he had stood up and started screaming. “Ten fuckin’ years fer poppin’ some li’l bitch’s cherry?! Shit, fer that, I shoulda made that li'l cunt bleed more!” He was drug out of the courtroom by the bailiffs, laughing. Despite being told to shut up he continued to yell. “I'll see ya in ten years girly. I'll teach ya a real good lesson fer this. Ya think that was bad? Just you wait.” He then flicked his tongue out in a lewd gesture.

Beth had run out of the courtroom, terrified and disgusted. Her momma and the ADA found her in the ladies room, crying. 

“Bethy, he is never going to hurt you again.” Annette tried coaxing her out of the stall she had locked herself in. 

“You don't know that!” Beth sobbed. 

Annette sighed and turned to the ADA. “Could we bring Daryl in to talk to her?” 

“Of course. Just be sure no one else is in here and I'll have it marked closed until she's ready to come out.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

The ADA smiled and walked out to find a bailiff to close the restroom.

Annette walked out to where Hershel and Daryl sat, waiting anxiously. “Daryl, I think she needs you, more than she needs me right now.”

Daryl nodded and walked into the bathroom. “Beth?” 

“Daryl?” She sounded shocked through her sobs. “It's the ladies room, you can't be in here.”

“They closed it so I could come in an’ talk t’ ya.” He paused. “Wanna come out here an’ tell me what's wrong?”

“He's gonna do it again!” She cried out hysterically. “He's gonna come after me as soon as he's out! He's gonna do it! I don't want that!” She broke down completely. 

“Beth, baby, come out here. Please?”

“No!”

He could hear the terror laced in the screamed word. “Beth. It's jus’ me in here. No one else is here. I promise. Please come out.” Hearing a small whimper, he paused and remembered the scene in the courtroom just moments earlier. He realized that she may be slightly fearful of him as well. “Ya want me t’ get yer momma? Then she’ll be here with us.” He heard her sobs slow just a little, and took that as a sign that he was right. “I'll get 'er.” 

He stepped back into the hall. “Mrs. Greene? Can ya come back in, I think she's a little rattled 'bout bein’ alone with a man.”

“Call me Annette, please Daryl.” She smiled sweetly as she walked back into the bathroom with him. 

Nodding, he turned his attention back to Beth. “Beth, yer momma's back in here. Ya can come out. It isn't jus’ me anymore.” 

They waited quietly and heard her start to move. Soon she stepped out of the stall. After watching Daryl carefully for a few moments, she crossed to him and leaned into his chest. 

He carefully put his arms around her and held her. “Beth. He will never touch ya again. Never. Not in 10 years. Not in 20 years. Not in the rest of yer life. I swear that to you.” He gently took her chin in his hand. “Let's go home.”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl realizes his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. This chapter, if I'm completely honest, isn't that good, but it serves it's purpose of bridging a gap. Hope it's not too horrible for everyone! Thanks for reading.

Beth skipped dinner that night. She didn't feel like eating anything. She could feel him all over her body and it was making her skin crawl and her stomach churn. 

Everyone was worried about her. She hadn't stopped shaking the entire drive home and had withdrawn from everyone, including Daryl. He had tried to help her from the car when they arrived home and she had recoiled from his hand, running passed him and into the house when he stepped back. 

“I just don't know what to do for her.” Annette said as she stood from the table, taking her plate to the sink. 

“I know Nettie.” Hershel sighed as he too took his plate to the sink. “We just have to be careful and be here for her. That's what the counselor told us to do.”

“I wish she would go to the counselor.”

“But we can't make her go. That would only set her back. When she's ready, she will.”

Annette sighed. “I know.” 

Daryl stood from the table, taking his dishes to the sink and washing them. “I'm gonna try an’ talk to her again. Maybe see if she will go out for a walk or somethin’.”

Hershel smiled. “Thank you Daryl.”

Daryl nodded and headed upstairs. Reaching Beth's room, he knocked. He listened closely and heard a slight sniffle. “Beth? Can I come in?” He heard a small whimper and took that as permission. Opening the door, he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him as usual. When the latch clicked, Beth jumped. “Do ya want it left open?”

She shook her head. 

“Beth, what's wrong? Talk t’ me.” When he sat on the bed, she scuttled into the corner. He sighed. “Baby, I ain't ever gonna hurt ya.” 

“He is.”

“No, Beth. He isn't. He's goin’ away. You're safe.”

She sobbed. “No…” she trailed off.

“Why aren't ya? What's wrong?” He slid back against the wall. He reached for her so he could comfort her but when he did, she whimpered and curled into herself, covering her head. 

“No, no, no, no… please… no.”

“Hey, hey. Easy. I ain't gonna hurt ya. C'mere.” He touched her shoulder and she screamed.

“No! Get off of me!”

Daryl flinched back, unsure of what was wrong. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Hershel and Annette coming into the room, having heard the screams. He tried his best to convey his concern and opinion wordlessly, and it must have worked as they both nodded in agreement.

He turned back and spoke to her again. “Beth? Can you come for a ride with me?”

She looked up slowly. “Why? What's going to happen?” 

Daryl frowned. “Beth, nothin’ is gonna happen.” He thought a moment then spoke again. “Do ya think I'm gonna touch ya wrong?” 

She lowered her head and shrugged. 

He stood from the bed slowly, then turned and carefully knelt in front of her. “I would never do that to ya. How many nights have I laid here with ya, and I ain't ever touched ya wrong. I ain't gonna start now.”

She was silent for awhile and then she nodded. “I'm sorry.” 

He cupped her face gently. “Don't be.” He stroked her face softly. “It's a long hard road. But, we’ll get there.” He paused and sighed. “Beth, I know ya don't wanna talk 'bout it, 'specially to someone ya don't know, like a counselor. But, ya won't even talk t’ ya mama, ya daddy or me. We're worried. Ya jus’ keep closin’ yerself off. It ain't healthy.”

She sniffled and looked up at her parents and then at Daryl. “If I talk to you, do I have to go to a counselor?”

Daryl looked up at the people he was starting to consider as something like parents to himself. 

Annette shook her head. “No sweetie. If talking to Daryl is how you feel comfortable, then that's fine. We just don't want you to bottle it all up inside.” 

Hershel nodded in agreement, adding, “We all love you Bethy, and we know that this isn't easy. But we want you to seek help when you need it. Be it a listening ear, a hug and a shoulder to cry on, or comfort from fear. We just want you to have what you need.”

Beth got up from her bed and hugged her parents. “I love you too. I'm sorry mama and daddy.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for Sweetpea.” Hershel stated, kissing her forehead. 

Daryl sat watching, and felt something slide into place in both his head and his heart. “Hershel, can I talk t’ ya?” 

“Of course, son.”

The two left Beth and Annette together and stepped into the hall. 

“What is it, Daryl?”

“I uh… I know this is maybe a bad time, an’ maybe ya ain't gonna approve, an’ maybe she ain't gonna feel the same but… in the time I've been here with y'all an’ all the time I been spendin’ with Beth, I ain't ever been this happy. I never felt this welcome. I was watchin’ y'all and I realized that I uh… I think that I uh… nah, I know, that… I love her.”

Hershel stared at the younger man before him. After several moments he spoke. “Do you swear never to place an unwanted hand on her?”

“Yessir.”

“And to protect her from the same from anyone else?”

“Yessir.”

“And to give her the time she needs?”

“Yessir.”

“To give her all the love, loyalty, attention, and respect she deserves?”

“Yessir.”

“Then if she feels the same, or foresees feeling the same, you have my blessing.” He smiled warmly. “I can't say that I have any doubts that you'll be good to her.” 

“Thank you.” Daryl shook Hershel’s hand and then returned to Beth's room, where she was sitting and talking about making dinner with Annette.

When they walked in, Beth smiled at them. “I'm gonna try and help mama cook tonight. It's been awhile.” 

“That sounds wonderful sweetheart.” Hershel smiled and hugged his daughter.

“Beth? Before ya do that, can we go for a walk?” Daryl asked. 

“Okay.” She sounded just nervous as he felt.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finds out how Daryl feels about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Severe writer's block.

They walked towards the barn in silence. 

Beth’s eyes continued to dart around nervously, as if she was waiting for someone to jump out at her. 

Daryl watched her closely, wondering if now was the right time to tell her how he felt. He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. “Beth?”

“Yeah?” The nervousness in her voice was clear. 

“I don't know if this is the right time, or if I should even say anythin’ at all but…” He paused as he stopped walking and gently took her hand. “I want ya to know how I feel 'bout ya.”

She stared at him nervously. 

“Beth… I love ya an’ I wanna be with ya. An’ maybe ya don't feel that way 'bout me, or even think that ya could ever feel that way 'bout me, an’ if ya don't it's okay, I'll still be here, I don't expect anythin’… I just wanted ya to know.”

Beth stood there, dumbfounded. She had wanted Dary to like her, had dared to dream childish dreams of him loving her and had hoped that when and if the time came, that she would be able to say and do the right things. She just didn’t think it would come so soon. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, not trusting her voice. She closed the slight distance between them and slowly laid her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist. “Daryl...I-I do love you… I do… but I don't wanna take it any farther than how we have been for right now. I-I’m sorry. I'm so sorry.” She began sobbing. 

“Shh, girl. It's okay. Don't be. There's nothin’ to be sorry for.”

“Yes there is.” She sobbed. “You just told me that you l-love me a-and you wanna be w-with me, a-and I can't even be n-normal and be a girlfriend and d-do normal girlfriend things like I sh-should.” 

“Hey. 's okay.” He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. “I promise… I'll wait as long as you need me too.” He kissed her head before pulling her back to look at him. “'s okay to be scared. I'll spend as long as it takes workin’ to prove yer fears wrong.”

“You're an amazing man, Daryl Dixon.” Beth sniffled as she stepped back away from him. 

“Why's that?” He asked.

“Cause. Not many men would do what you've done for me. And even fewer would wait on me to be okay again.” 

“Ya went through hell an’ ya deserve to be treated like an angel.” He sighed. “I'm jus’ hopin’ like hell that I can be what ya deserve.”

Beth stepped closer again and tentatively raised up on her toes and softly pressed her lips to his. “You already are.” She whispered.

Daryl allowed her to kiss him without him kissing back. He didn't want to push her in any way and frighten her. When she drew back again he gently took her hand. “C'mon. Let's go in.” 

 

**********

They returned inside and went to the kitchen. Beth had decided on the way in that she would try to eat something. Annette was sitting at the table having tea and she looked up and smiled softly at Beth and Daryl when they entered. 

“Hey mama.” Beth smiled “Can I have some tea?”

“Of course darling. How about some pie too?” 

“Okay.” 

“Daryl? Pie dear?”

“Yes ma'am.”

Annette smiled and tsked at him and got up to get it. 

Daryl smiled softly at Beth and squeezed her hand. He was proud of her for trying to eat something. He just hoped she would be able to keep it down. 

*********

After eating and successfully managing to keep it down, Beth went to bed, leaving Annette and Daryl at the table. 

“I'm so happy she has you, Daryl.” Annette said smiling. “You've been so good to her through all of this.”

Daryl nodded. “I’d do anythin’ for her. She's amazin’ and I'm lucky to have her. I jus’ wish that I could have met her under different circumstances.” 

“So do I, dear. But, we believe everything, no matter how good or bad, happens for a reason. Every darkness has a bright side, even this. And it was you and Beth meeting.” 

“Thanks. For lettin’ me be here for her.” 

Annette smiled and patted his hand across the table. “No. Thank you.” 

Daryl smiled. “I guess I'm gonna head for bed. I'll check on Beth on my way past if that's alright?” 

Annette laughed softly. “After all this time, I think you know it's okay. Good night, Daryl.” 

“Yeah, you're right. Good night.” 

Daryl climbed the stairs and walked quietly to Beth's door. He looked in and saw her curled around a pillow. She was sleeping soundly and looked peaceful. He smiled to himself and headed for his room thinking about how much he loved her. It was a strange feeling to him. He had never loved anyone except his mother and maybe his brother. This was different though. This was something brand new and if he were honest with himself, he liked it.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long. Life has been so crazy. Hope you enjoy.

It was about two weeks after the trial that Beth had finished school and graduated, managing to make it through the ceremony without a single shred of panic. Her parents and Daryl were so proud of her and made sure she knew it. 

A few days after that Daryl had begun taking her out on small dates; usually for a walk or a movie or ice cream. Nothing she would be frightened by.

Now it was two months after the trial and they were sitting in his truck looking out at the pond on the farm as they so often did. They usually came here to talk when things were bothering her. He knew it helped her to talk by being someplace calm and familiar and he knew that talking was helping her greatly because her nightmares had diminished to only every few nights. Tonight though, they sat in silence. He could tell something was wrong but he wasn't going to pressure her to speak. He knew she would when she was ready.

Several minutes went by and he was beginning to worry when she suddenly leaned over and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but did his best to not show it for fear she would misinterpret his shock as not wanting to. He kissed her back gently and slowly put his arms around her. It was only a few seconds later that he felt her hands pulling at his belt. When he felt her start to tremble her gently grasped her wrist and pulled it from his belt before breaking the kiss to look into her eyes. He was startled at what he saw there. She looked at him with a mix of want and fear, and he was sure that the fear was the stronger of the two. He stared at her for a few moments, unsure of what to do. He loved her, and he wanted her, but it hadn’t been long since the attack and he was prepared to wait forever if he needed to as long as it meant she was never made uncomfortable or frightened by him. 

 

Beth felt her heart sink the longer he stared. She had been afraid of this. Afraid he didn’t want her after what his brother had done, afraid she truly was ruined. She turned and went back to staring out the truck window. 

He got his wits about him and realized that he must have upset her. “Beth. Look here, please.”

She turned to him with tears brimming her eyes. “You don’t want me like that do you?”

Her words hit him like a gut punch. “Is that what ya think? Because of what happened?”

She nodded, tears now falling, and looked away.

He slid over closer to her and gently turned her to face him. “That’s not true. I do hunny. More than ya know. But, after what he did to ya, I didn’t wanna pressure ya. I wasn’t even sure you’d enjoy it.”

She looked away again. “I don’t know if I’ll enjoy it the way I would if I wasn’t hurt…. But, I want to be close to you…. Like that.” She wiped her eyes and continued. “And I wanna make you happy.”

“Beth, I am happy. Ya ain’t gotta do anything like that to make me happy or keep me around. I ain’t goin' nowhere. I promise.”

She smiled lightly and turned to face him again. “Daryl, I know you’re happy. But, I know you won’t be happy forever going through life without…. that.”

“I went a lot of years without that. I can wait as long as ya need Darlin’.” He took her hand and squeezed lightly. “Bethy.” He stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her forehead. “Darlin’ don't rush yerself. We ain't gotta do none of that.” 

“I know. I just…”

“Just what hunny?”

“I wish I could change it. I wish I could be normal for you.”

“Oh baby. C’mere.” He pulled her into his arms gently and held her close as she started to cry again. “Hunny you’re still normal. Don’t ever think that you’re not.”

“But I can’t be with you how I should. We can’t do what normal couples do and it’s all because of me. I’m broken.”

He felt anger at his brother flood him again, but quickly pushed it away so she didn’t sense it. He smoothed her hair and held her close as sobs wracked her body. He gave her a few minutes before speaking calm and soft, yet firm. “Bethany Greene, listen to me. You are not broken. You endured so much that night and everyday since then. Yer stronger than anyone I have ever met. None of this is yer fault, baby.” He gently leaned her away from him so he could look at her face. “If the things we can’t do truly mattered to me, I wouldn’t be here. I’m not here for those things. I’m here because I love you and ya make me happy. That’s all. It’s unconditional.” He cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks. “You love me, right?” 

She nodded. “Of course I do.” 

He smiled. “That’s all I want. Ya don’t owe me nothing.”  
She nodded and then turned away. 

He knew that look. She had something else she wanted to say but was either afraid or ashamed to say it. He spent a lot of time trying to coax her out of the mindset his brother had created that night. The one that made her afraid to say she did or didn’t want or need something. The one that made her ashamed of herself. “Hunny, what is it?” She looked up and he saw worry in her eyes. 

“Are we ever going to be able to?” 

He kissed her forehead. “Of course we are. You’ll know when you’re ready.”

“How?” 

He thought on this for a moment before answering. “Well… I don’t know exactly but, I imagine you’ll feel it. Ya won’t have to think about it or plan it. It’ll just happen.”

“Will you still be here? Even if it takes a long time?”

He smiled warmly at her. “Baby, if I get to spend my whole life with ya, I don’t need anythin’ but yer love.”

She smiled and leaned against his chest. “I love you so much, Daryl. I couldn’t imagine being without you.”

“Ya never have to. I love you too.” 

****************

 

“No. No. No! Stop it! Please!” No matter how much she twisted beneath the body pinning her down, it was no use. It was stronger. “Please don't do this to me!” She heard the body chuckle, low and cold. 

“Too late for begging.” With those words the body slammed inside of her, tearing a scream from her throat, causing full out laughter above her. “That's right. Scream.”

“Beth!”

Her eyes shot open at hearing her name. 

Daryl sighed in relief and pulled her against him. “Ya were so hard to bring out of it. What happened?”

“I don’t want it! I don’t!”

“Shh...baby. ‘s alright. Ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to ya.”

“Please don’t let him hurt me again! I can’t do it again! Please Daryl… Please.” She buried her face into his chest while clinging tightly to his shirt. 

“Hey, hey… look at me. C’mon. ‘s alright.” He watched her slowly raise her eyes to meet his. He smiled gently and reached to cup her cheek. “No one will ever hurt you again, Beth. No one.”

“You can’t promise that!”

He sighed. “No baby… I can’t. But I can promise that I will die tryin’ if that’s what it takes.”


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to wrap things up in a neat little bow because I lost all inspiration for this story for some reason. Hope I ended it well.

Nine and a half months later

Today was the day. One year ago, Beth's life changed forever. A whole year of struggles and tears. Thankfully she had her parents, her brother and sister, and Daryl by her side the entire time. She had no idea how she would have gotten through this without them. 

In the last nine months Beth had begun to feel like herself again. She would ride her horse, go out to lunch with her mama and sister, even have coffee with some of her friends from high school. She still didn't go anywhere alone and she never stayed out past dark, even with someone. 

Daryl had returned to working in his shop full-time but remained available to leave if Beth ever needed him. 

Today was a good day though, for many reasons. Beth saw today as a day to remember that she survived, that she made it through the first year, which was the hardest and that if she could make it through that, then the rest was easier. 

It was also the day she was officially moving in with Daryl. Although they had spent every night together for the last year, either at the farm or, more recently, in his cabin, they had chosen today to move her things. Daryl had suggested that it would be a good day to do it, so that in the future it wasn't always known as the day she was raped, but rather the day they started their life together.

********

Daryl smiled to himself as he got out of his truck and walked to towards the farmhouse that he had come to call a second home. He patted the small velvet box in his jean pocket. He hoped she would say yes to him. Before her, marriage wasn't something he would have ever thought about. Neither was a relationship for that matter. But for her, he would do anything. He knew she had changed his life from day one and although it was a horrible act that brought them together, he was eternally grateful that he found her. 

He entered the house and shook hands with Hershel and hugged Annette, giving her a kiss on the cheek as had become their customary greeting. “Beth still up there packin’?” 

Annette smiled and nodded. “Been at it all morning.” She laughed lightly. “I can't tell if she has that much or if she's just being meticulous.” 

Hershel and Daryl both chuckled. “I'mma head up an’ help her.” Daryl said. 

He headed up the stairs and walked into her room, finding that she had almost everything packed. 

She turned when she heard him enter the room and smiled brightly at him. “Daryl!” She hugged him tight, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Hey babygirl.” He held her tightly and kissed her head. “Been busy?”

“Yeah, I've got almost everything packed up. I just gotta pack my books and CD's.” She turned back to the box on her bed and continued carefully arranging things. 

“Need any help?” 

“No thanks.” She smiled and blushed slightly. “I came up with a weird system for packing.” 

He smiled and walked up to her, kissing her head again. “As long as yer happy babygirl.” 

“I am.” She smiled and hugged him again. “You can go help daddy if ya need to.” 

“'kay. Lemme know if ya want or need help.” 

“I will.”

He turned and left the room, going to find Hershel and help out. 

Beth smiled to herself. She was so in love with him.

**********

Later that evening, after they had moved everything and had dinner with her parents, Shawn, Maggie and her fíance, Glenn, they were sitting together on the newly installed porch swing. She was cuddled into his side watching the perfect sunset and he was holding her protectively. 

“Beth?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask ya somethin’?” 

“Daryl, you know you can ask me anything.”

He smiled. “I was just thinkin’ ‘bout how much I love ya.” 

She grinned and giggled. “I love you too. But that wasn't a question.”

“Well the next part is.” With that he sat her up and then stood. 

She watched with wide eyes as he slipped a box from his pocket and slowly dropped to one knee. 

“Bethy, I ain't good with words. Ya know that. But I do love ya, with all my heart, an’ if ya let me, I'll spend the rest of my life showin’ ya. Will you marry me?”

Beth felt like her heart was going to explode. "Oh my God! Yes, Daryl, YES!” She launched herself into his arms, knocking them both flat onto the porch, crying tears of joy.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, tears escaping his eyes as well. "Oh babygirl, ya made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much!”

“I love you too!” She kissed him passionately before pulling back and staring intently into his eyes, biting her lip. 

His smile fell. “What is it?” He asked concerned. 

“I think… I think I might… want to.” She looked down with a deep blush on her face as she spoke. 

“Are ya sure? I don't wanna hurt ya.” 

“You won't. I trust you Daryl. I know you won't hurt me.” She kissed him again and stood up. 

He stood with her and held out his hand. “If you're sure you're ready…” 

“I'm sure.” She took his hand. “I wanna do this.” 

He kissed her again. “If ya decide at any point that ya wanna stop, promise me that yer gonna tell me.”

“I promise.” She turned and went inside, leading Daryl behind her. 

When they reached the bed, she sat down on the edge. Daryl sat next to her and took her hand. “Bethy, ya ain’t doin’ this ‘cause ya think ya have to, are ya? Just cause I proposed doesn’t mean that I was expectin’ anythin’.”

She smiled at him. “Don’t be silly. I know you aren’t like that.”

“Good.” He leaned over and kissed her softly, following it up with a more passionate one. “I love you so much baby.”

“I love you too.” 

Daryl gently removed her clothing before parting with his own. He then laid her out on the bed. “Are ya sure?” He asked, and receiving a nod, he slowly entered her. 

She gasped and tensed at the small pain she felt. 

“Want me to stop?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

“No, just go slow.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Always.” He began to thrust in and out of her body gently, while kissing her and whispering reassurances to her.

It didn’t take long for Beth to relax and find her release, with Daryl joining her.

****************

Later in the evening, after having shared the news of their engagement with everyone and having a celebratory dinner with her parents, Daryl and Beth were sat on his porch together, talking about wedding plans; which if he were honest with himself, he didn’t mind talking about.

They were in the middle of a discussion about what foods to serve when a car turned into the driveway. Daryl slung an arm protectively around Beth’s shoulders and pulled her closer. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was a sheriff’s car, but didn’t remove his arm. 

Rick stepped out of the car and walked up to the porch, removing his hat. “Evening Daryl.” He smiled. “Beth. How’ve ya been?” 

She smiled. “I’m doing good, Sheriff Grimes, thank you for asking.”

“Just Rick is fine. I’m glad you’re doing well. I hear congratulations are in order as well.” He smiled at the two and held out a hand to Daryl, who shook it and returned the smile.

“Thank you, Rick.” Beth rose to her feet and gave a small, but firm hug to Rick. “For everything.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“So Rick, I’m sure ya didn’t drive out here just to say congratulations.” Daryl chuckled. “Is everythin’ alright?” 

Rick’s smiled faded. “No, uh, actually, it isn’t. Beth, could you give us just a few minutes?” 

Beth nodded, kissed Daryl quickly and went inside. 

“What’s so bad that Beth had to leave for?” Daryl was starting to worry. They hadn’t left the farm more than two hours ago. He hoped nothing had happened in that time. “Is it Hershel and Annette? Are they okay?”

“No, they’re just fine. Daryl… It’s about Merle.” Rick sighed.

“What about him?” The words weren’t spoken with any concern.

“There was a riot in at the prison. A couple rival gangs got into a confrontation and Merle was a part of it. Someone had a shank made from a filed down toothbrush… I’m sorry, Daryl… Merle didn’t make it.” Rick placed a supportive hand on Daryl’s shoulder. 

Daryl was silently and unmoving for a few moments before finally nodding and beginning to speak in a low, almost dangerous, tone. “I’m not sorry that he’s dead. I’m just sorry I didn’t get to be the one who killed him.” 

Rick nodded. “I can’t say I’d feel any different.” 

“I’ve done some bad shit in my life, Rick. Stealin’ when I was younger, gettin’ in fights, drinkin’, hell I even did time for a DUI. I never so much as raised my voice to a woman though. I grew up watchin’ my old man pound on my mama and us kids, I didnt wanna be like him. Merle… he was different. He got into drugs, started beatin’ on any woman he brought around. But I never thought he was capable of what he did to Bethy. So I don’t give a damn that he’s dead. Maybe she and I can both sleep better knowin’ he’s gone.”

Rick nodded. He didn’t know what to say, he agreed with Daryl. “The prison will want to release his remains to you.”

“I don’t want nothin’ to do with it.”

“I have some papers drawn up to have the county take care of it. You’ll have to sign them.”

“Lemme know when they’re ready and sign whatever it takes to get rid of that bastard for good.”

Rick nodded again. “Take a few breaths and get back to your fiance.”

Daryl smiled instantly. “Thanks for coming to tell me.”

“No problem. Have a good night.”

Daryl took a deep breath and started inside. If he were completely honest with himself, he was relieved and he wanted Beth to feel the same. He was afraid that she would feel the need to mourn the death of her rapist just simply because Daryl unfortunately shared DNA with the piece of trash. He walked in the house and found Beth sitting on the couch. “Hey babygirl.” 

“I heard everything. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have been listening, but the window was open and I heard and-”

He pulled her up and into a tight hug. “Shhh. It’s okay baby. I didn’t say nothin’ I wouldn’t have told ya ‘bout and I didn’t say nothin’ I didn’t mean.” He kissed her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Is… is it really over?” She asked nervously. 

“The bad parts. The good stuff is just starting baby.”


End file.
